A New Reality
by Arkaine's Streets
Summary: This power was sleeping within him. It awakens earlier then expected and many people move to procure it. Its an event that can change the entire world of Bleach.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: This is my very first fanfic I hope you will as much as I had writing it, please review.

**Chapter 1:ReBleached**

There her broken body lay. Blood pouring out of every wound across her body. Her black shinigami attire was torn and her black hair was a mess, those green eyes of her almost seem to have lost their shine, the result of her recent battle the beast before them.

Ichigo saw it was taking its time to get to them almost strolling, twice his size with fins on its arms, legs and the back of its head. The demonic white mask hollow black eyes only served to unnerve it more.

'Hollow' Thought Ichigo as he remembered what the shinigami Rukia called it.

He looked back where there was a gaping hole in his home, also a victim of this beast. In such a situation most people would have ran, Ichigo himself was definitely shivering with fear but a stronger force was lending him strength. The desire to protect his sisters. He saw Karin was lying limply on the floor in the house, he checked before he came out and knew she was alive, out cold but alive.

His other sister, Yuzu, on the other hand was held in a vice grip by the hollow that wished to devour her soul. Literally.

'What can I do if the people whose job is to slay these things lost?' He thought but shook that train of thought away and tried a last ditch effort to at very least free Yuzu.

He rushed fool speed and picked up a manhole cover and threw it with all his strength at beast, it deflected with its arm but Ichigo had expected this and picked up steel chair to bash the beast unawares.

This plan failed however as the monster swiftly swiped Ichigo up and squeezing him. The pain was excruciating and Ichigo barely managed to stifle a scream until he saw the hollow squeezing Yuzu as well, blood slowly dripping from the small blonde-haired girl's mouth. This drove Ichigo to outright anger and tried to take out all the strength he had.

If someone with spiritual awareness where watching this not only would they see Ichigo's reiatsu going beyond normal human levels but also notice a mixing of hollow energies within it. Finally all bets where off as Ichigo muscled out of the grip, the occurrence surprising the hollow enough to let go of both its captives. Ichigo however did not relent as he was seeing red and proceeded to pummel the beast with all he had.

"This is for Yuzu!"The strain began to show as his voice was hoarse and his vein were showing pumping out all he had.

"Karin!"He shouted only louder even as blood began seep out his bruised knuckles.

"And Rukia!"With a last shout of exertion, Ichigo dealt his last blow before falling unconscious.

The hollow on the other hand was only slightly rattled before roaring in the midnight light and began show Ichigo the same pain, that is until a figure appeared and with solid, silent kick bashed the beast open, letting its entire body cave in from the excessive force. The hollow turned to bright red spirit particles that grafted onto the victor.

"Didn't even have to get them dirty."Said the figure as she smiled and took out a cell phone

"Your source was right he does, don't know about the girls should I take em all."She listened to the one on the phone before responding."You said he was a captain, a retired one, but a captain nonetheless."She started to click her knee sized brown boots together as she walked around scanning the area.

"Okay. "She closed the phone and proceeded to move towards Ichigo."Let's go big boy."

(Elsewhere)

In a small clearing inside a natural maze of large blue things in the eternal sands of the area a lone hollow, smaller the previous one came forward to much darker part.

"Master a few high human morsels and a shinigami meal have been defeated in the human world."It said in a high-pitched voice.

"Mmmm is that all. "A bored voice replied as figure in the darkness came closer, a hamster like body only many times larger with and a hollow mask that a twisted smiling visage.

"Well master one came that would rank high in the unseated position of shinigami, and we ascertained that more would come."The hollow went on and looked up to the one it called master for an answer to this piece of information.

"Yes that is interesting, call everyone one out and place all scouts all over, there is only a small window of time anyways before another shinigami is sent to help the fallen one."The hamster was ecstatic and began shouting orders all around.

"Of course."The smaller hollow proceeded to leave.

"Karakura .So many joyful memories there."The master hollow began to laugh excitedly, the sound carrying far into his corner of the endless sands.

Well that's my hand at writing, hope you enjoyed and would like to see more. Please review, favorite and all those things people do on this site...except flames.

Thank you for your time.


	2. Chapter 2:The Hollows Entrance

Author Notes: Second Chap, I know more or less where I'm going with this story ideas here and there hoping it will become coherent before its written. Sorry it took so long to update. To the story .

** Chapter 2: The Hollows Entrance**

Ichigo Kurosaki was having his most vivid dream yet, within it he saw that same hollow, every detail more deformed and twisted then before with bloody bodies in its hands as it roared without stopping. The people in question were none other than his sisters Yuzu and Karin and Ichigo tried in vain to move against it for his legs would not obey as the hollow continued to scream and squeeze.

'Partner. 'A disembodied voice somewhere in the vicinity of the area of a horrid version of Karakura Town.

The hollow was then cut in half by an oppressive power, the girls falling ever so gently to the floor.

'Partner, you want the power to save em huh?'Its voice began growing in volume and distance

'Who are you 'When Ichigo saw a figure cloaked in the darkness approaching he changed his question

'What are you?'

A face appeared shockingly looking exactly like Ichigo except for chalk-white skin and hair with pitch black sclera along with yellow irises. It was cackling madly as it approaches him the darkness starting to swirl all around him. As a dream forces you to believe what's happening and recent events still fresh in his mind the teenager wasn't sure of his chances against whatever this being was.

'Partner.' It started with that same word and the winds grew to enormous proportions drowning out all sound, the smiling visage of whatever this beast was only grew as it asked its final question.

'WHOSE GONNA BE KING?!'

The world went pitch-black and then Ichigo awoke to a small room comprising of a large cupboard with doors on either side and a window in the middle, the blinds pulled aside and the windows open allowing glaring early morning light to go through

He took a moment of that dream tried to understand who that white version of him was and what it meant about being king. He gave up when he knew that the first time seeing him. He pulled himself together and remembered last night's events, not knowing where he was he immediately rushed through the door in front of him only to find a very much occupied bathroom

"Um...who..I...do...sorry."He stuttered uncontrollably as he saw a dark-skinned nude woman in the bath, now he couldn't see anything worth seeing but that didn't stop a blush from spreading across his face before falling back on the bed. He then went on to awkwardly try to close the door without looking again.

The woman in question looked on at this with first shock, then mild surprise before nearly laughing after seeing him trying to close the door. She began to leave the bath and dried herself as she thought its time to explain things to the young boy. After a minute the woman opened the door-a towel covering her body-before opening the next door and also nearly laughed when she heard his sigh of relief.

"You much more shy then I thought Ichigo Kurosaki, here I was getting the image of a brave fighter guess you proved me wrong."She laughed a bit at this.

"Hey." Ichigo began irritation becoming clear in his voice as he spoke."I just think I don't need to see that kind of stuff and more importantly who the hell are you and why am I here!?"He was breathing hard as he was next to shouting.

"Ok you deserve an explanation first off I'm Jackie Tristan. You've seen spirits long before this right?"She said this time in a more serious tone.

He heard drawers opening and answered."Yeah , what of it?"

"Well what you fought was a hollow and what you used to at least slightly wound it was Fullbring. Also a power that is hollow-derived in nature, it's the power that the children of mothers who were attacked by hollows during pregnancy gain."She stopped as if to allow question and opened the door, fully clothed, to verify.

Wearing a dark brown long-sleeved low cut shirt with form-fitted trousers and dark knee lengths boots she went to the window looking outside, Ichigo chose this as his time to ask his question.

"So wait you're saying I've got superpowers?"Not that he ever wanted but superpowers were cool and having them even cooler.

"Yeah in way but don't be so quick to accept them their almost as bad as the beings we get them from. Oh yeah you're sisters are in the next room don't wake them their still healing. Also you best prepare yourself for some training as Fullbring has more disadvantages the opposite."She saw him go quickly to see his two sisters and saw a look of relief on his face as they looked better then what he noticed last night and much better than the dream with only a few bandages herd and there.

"You take care of em for now, don't leave I'll be back."She said before she left with flash of green.

"I guess she was talking the truth about powers."Ichigo said out aloud before looking at his sisters before remembering something else.

"Where is Rukia?"

(Outside Hotel)

As Jackie ran up the building using Bringer Light she thought about how she didn't actually wanted to come on this mission. Kugo Ginjo convinced her and several others to form Xcution,a Fullbring group, the goal of the group is still up for debate but Kugo promised he would find a way to make her lose her powers but she didn't see how sending the group out to gather Fullbringers would help. She still trusted Ginjo not being given a reason not to.

At the top of the hotel while she was sensing out spiritual signatures across Karakura that while she thought what she would do after being released of her Fullbring powers.

"Maybe Yukio has a place for me somewhere."She pondered before concentrating on the task at hand. Besides Ichigo everyone else has next to know spirit pressure with a very small number that can see ghost and probably only one that can harm them. She tried to find this one before a much greater Reiatsu settled over the area.

She looked back to see a middle-aged man dressed in casual trousers and shirt, he had black hair with a bit sticking out and had thin facial hair around his mouth. The man had an aura of silent fury and this caused Jackie to go into a fighting stance, a normal human, even a very powerful one, shouldn't be much trouble to a trained Fullbringer.

The man was the one to break the silence."Listen here I have no idea what nefarious ideas you have that requires stealing a man's children but I aint gonna let it slide, now just calmly hand them over or there is gonna be trouble."He spoke with conviction, as if he had won any fight they would have. This put Jackie further on edge before she actually thought about what he said.

"They are your children?"She asked it made some form of sense that someone of such Reiatsu would spawn children with high Reiatsu even the girls had more the most of Karakura.

"Listen I don't want any trouble the reason i took was because they I'm a Fullbringer a hollo-."She was abruptly cut off when several hollows appeared around their area and if they searched further they would even more in the outskirts of Karakura. The man, Isshin , hearing only hollow and deciding that her and the hollow had similar if not identical spirit natures caused him to attack her first

'Just gotta beat her, then the hollows and save the kids hopefully she didn't do anything weird to them. 'With the plan in mind he used his shinigami arts, though much of his power was restricted, to defeat all that had gathered. Using shunpo he sped towards trying to land a punch on the woman, only for her to dodge and put up guard when he tried again and again trying to do damage from any angle but she dodged, put up a guard or took the hit with no visible damage. The hollows were not going to be spectators to this however and attacked using all the claws, hands ,teeth and other assortment of spiritual defenses to lay waste to the two" humans".

(Inside The Hotel A Few Minutes Before Isshin's Arrival)

Ichigo had decided to rest and think about what was happening in his life so far. A strange petite girl posing as a god of death that draws shitty bunny pictures, a ghost known as a hollow that wanted to kill him and his sisters and then an even stranger woman who decides that Ichigo is going with her to train his superpowers.

Such is life of Ichigo Kurosaki, which went even more downhill when a familiar presence appeared close to his vicinity. After the hollow battle he could somewhat sense those with higher spiritual pressure, not very well but it was there. The situation began to go bad as his own Reiatsu started rising which only went from bad to worse went a group of hollows appeared, causing Ichigo Reiatsu to rise when their Reiatsu came in close proximity to his.

So much spiritual energy surrounding him and his recently awakened Fullbring powers has stirred it even further. He slowly fell, losing his grip on reality, while that evil cackling voice started to be heard all over him asking that same question

'Whose gonna be king?'

And there you go the second chapter of new reality hope you all enjoyed and I hope you can tell me if I did anything wrong concerning pretty much anything. I will update every Monday and Friday starting this week so yeah.

See you Friday as things to hectic in Karakura.


	3. Chapter 3: The Coming Of The Players

Authors Notes: Nothing really to say except I that must apparently put up a disclaimer that I don't own bleach so yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (obviously) even though this is Fanfiction, meaning no one owns any series that they write about.

To the story.

Chapter 3: The Coming Of The Players

(Soul Society)

Both of them were worried sick about Rukia not signing in last night on her patrol like she promised, so when a menagerie of hollow signatures showed up in Karakura they were close to tears and had already asked Captain Ukitake to send help. But when it comes to addressing Juushiro Ukitake, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarō Kotsubaki were never capable of real talk. It started with them asking him about his health, then who cares the most about him and then they fought, stopped and then went about how they don't want to waste his time.

Finally they came around and told him about the situation in Karakura, somehow managing to turn a 1 or 2 minutes tops report into an hour long conversation of switching of topics till they didn't even know what it was about. But as soon the information went into the elder captain's mind he used shunpo to dispatch a waiting group of shinigami to prepare to handle the situation.

Though there is a shinigami or two in each settlement of humans and here in the Rukongai, there is still quite a number of shinigami protecting the Seireitei and most are for any emergency deployment for just this kind of situation, so no time was wasted as roughly half an hour they were making their way through the Dangai.

'I hope you're okay Rukia. 'The sickly captain thought at the Senkaimon before starting coughing again with his two attendants on him like white on rice, as if they were there from the beginning.

(Karakura Town)

The back and forth of Jackie and Isshin made up of punches, dodges and blocks mingled with the dangerous dance of being in full view of any hollow that tried to bring harm to them. Isshin quickly saw that despite his Reiatsu was still greater than any normal human he didn't pose much trouble to the woman in front of him as she took everything in stride.

'Maybe I shouldn't have rushed so quickly to a fight.' The thought went through his head as he eventually started to be overwhelmed when Jackie started hitting back hard and braver hollows started coming in close. He started to resort to Kido to beat back opponents. Nearly getting his head shot off from a punch from Jackie and using the Kido Byakurai (Pale Lightning), allowing a small discharge of spiritual energy from his hands to kill close hollow, Isshin noticed his own son's Reiatsu starting to grow with hollow energies mixed in.

The battlefield of the hotel was quickly then left in favor for the air around as Jackie utilized her grasp on spiritual energies to stand on air while Isshin started shooting off more Kido spells to attack from below as his powers were still not at their fullest.

The battle began in earnest as Isshin dropped Multiple Byakurai (Pale Lightning) to one shot weaker hollows in the head while Jackie started to destroy other hollows. 'I should have started with this to show I'm not with the hollows, oh well.'

Isshin saw this and decided for now he would trust her and made sure to blast away only hollows around her. He also noticed for each hollow she killed they would turn to tiny red spheres and graft themselves onto her. Leaving that for later he went on to help her.

'There's a lot of things that are gonna need explanation.'

(Inside Ichigo's Mindscape)

Ichigo awoke to see a large city spanning as far as his eyes could see, but draped in a seemingly impenetrable darkness that cast shadows all around the vicinity. His eyes immediately went to a lone figure approaching him, cloaked in an almost ethereal light with skin as white as snow. 'White as snow skin.' The thought immediately brought to mind to being he saw in his dreams.

"You, what are you doing here, tell me what is going on." Ichigo shouted, having had enough of this being who has appeared out of nowhere and forced him into wherever this is.

"Partner, you are king around here and I can't be around a king that tries his very best and gets his ass owned by a low-class hollow. "The pure white figure came closer and on closer analysis appeared to be wearing

A white version of Ichigo's clothes. A white jean, shirt and jacket with hoodie over his as his smile began to grow.

"There can only be one king. "The Ichigo look-alike abruptly proceeded to launch a deadly straight out punch with no warning whatsoever catching Ichigo completely off guard, the punch hit him in the face causing blood to spew as the force caused him stagger back. Ichigo's mind was drawing a blank as tried to get everything in focus as that blow rattled him severely, but before that the look-alike followed up with powerful uppercut and finished off with a hit to Ichigo's torso sending him flying across the streets.

The brutal combo had left his senses reeling and his body debilitated, struggling just to stand up as white being began to cackle even while moving forward at an accelerating pace. He tried his very best to stand, using every reserve of energy he had, for even though they were only three blows they were in his in most vulnerable spots leaving him most unguarded.

"Come on, you losing in your own mind? hahaaahahhaa!"The look-alike was finally close enough to land another a blow, in the form of kick to Ichigo's still kneeling form. This time however it was met with strong resistance as Ichigo grunting in pain caught the kick with both his hands and threw the being straight into a building window.

"Wow did I do that? "Ichigo stared amazed at the act performed, the surprise didn't last long for the being simply stood out ,some cut marks on his form, and jumped down his smile and cackling reaching new heights."Hahahahah, yeah now we can do this right come on king!"

His senses came back to him and he was ready to fight as hard as he could. Both competitors sprinted at above human speed and began thrashing each other with painful blows. Ichigo, though rusty, still had knowledge of the martial arts and put it to work as he deftly dodged and began wearing down his foe with well-placed palm strikes while his enemy could only throw punches without a care in the world about the pain he was feeling only what he was dealing. The throbbing in Ichigo's head still persisted but through great amounts of willpower was beginning to see through it.

Ichigo got no time to think out a plan of how to handle his more instinctual opponent, but mainly got glancing blows from this insane version of him. Both of them were tiring, though it was easier to see in Ichigo as his breathing became laboured and his movements became sluggish while his foe was taking full advantage of the fact.

"Too much huh, well you can give up, give the throne over to the one who deserves, king! "The being kept screaming, shouting and laughing as the battle went on. Ichigo finally landed a solid blow on the beings cranium and wasted no time to begin the true beating but the being simply took it all in stride and eventually came back to original stalemate. But he noticed something the look-alikes blows, mostly on places that can take it were more painful, more forceful with each attack.

"You're getting stronger!?"He realized and jumped back out of the fighting range, wounds finally being brought to the forefront of his mind.

Around the look-alike red energy started surfacing and pointed his hand, spread open, at Ichigo. "The world even recognizes who is king, now I'm going to finish you. "It said this with uncharacteristically calm face as it said the words that would unleash a torrent of death.

"Cero"

(On The Outskirts Of Karakura)

Far from the sounds of battle the notorious hollow and leader of the hollows in Karakura Town,Grand Fisher, stood and sensed the presence of several Shinigami approaching the Living World.

"Call them back and prepare the scouts,this place is swarming with too many delicious to pass 'll prepare a plan tomorrow."He ordered.

"Yes Master."The smaller hollow prepared to move on and began a series of events that will cause a whole manners of problems for all the dimensions.

Ok, I am really hoping for reviews especially for the fight between Hichigo and Icjigo but yeah hoping you enjoyed and ill try to update more frequently.


	4. Chapter 4: Death God's Takeover

Disclaimer: Me no own the Bleach. Tite Kubo does though.

Chapter 4: Death God's Takeover

With the hollows retreating, Isshin believed now the time to find out what in the hell was happening around his family. "Ok you're going to explain everything and tell me where my children are at. "Isshin stood resolutely with arms crossed waiting for his answer.

Jackie decided nothing bad could come out of this as the human in front of her was capable, though the power he used was not a known Fullbring power so she wondered he could be. Then again the only Fullbringers she knew were Xcution so she didn't really know the limits of it.

"I'm a Fullbringer ,a human cursed with hollow powers because our mothers survived a hollow attack that left vestiges of its power within us. "She stopped because Isshin's face was staring at her with his mouth wide open.

"So that means they have this Fullbring power in them. "He mumbled to himself before walking closer to Jackie and asking. "You want my kids because they have this power in them?"

"Well, the boy has realized his power and more hollows will want him. With our help we can teach him to control his power and fight back."

"We, our? Who else is involved in this?"

"A group of Fullbringers trying help to others. "She said this with conviction, for it was the reason she joined after all.

Isshin mulled the whole thing around in his head and finally came to a decisions he looked straight at Jackie. "I'm taking my kids back and talk to them about all this. I know all about hollows, believe you me, but I don't want them to get involved in the spiritual side of things."

Jackie nodded solemnly at this. "I understand completely. Here" She handed over a piece of paper with a number and address. "You giving me your address and number, listen we just met each other and I-"Jackie stopped him before he could go any further. "Address for my group and number for the place we stay. You know what I'm leaving now."

Isshin simply stared at the place where she was standing before she disappeared with green flash thing. He then shrugged and locked to his kids Reiatsu before leaping off and barely grabbing on the ledge of their room. Quickly getting in before he attracted any unwanted attention, what with the old lady three floors up staring in shock at him.

Finally coming up to the room with his children, he saw his daughters in a bed sleeping, plastered with shabbily placed bandages and his son out-cold who fared no better as he had even worse wounds but he noticed the outpouring of hollow energy had gone down but ask later about it..

'Oh Masaki what did I do to deserve this. 'He grumbled to himself before picking up his entire family and casually walking out the room. 'Can't even correctly use a first aid-kit.' After walking out of the door and immediately being confronted by a police officer, Isshin finally realized how idiotic the idea of walking with his wounded family to his clinic would have been.

"Officer I can explain."

The officer took one look at the man and the children hanging haphazardly on top of him and before responding. "It must be quite the story."

(Elsewhere)

Atop one of the many buildings in Karakura Town, a circular door appeared that only the spiritually aware could see and allowed entrance for a group of shinigami to enter. Many wore the normal shinigami attire with a few wearing sashes over their torso signifying their work in Squad 4 and others wore the clothing of the Onmitskido whose chief purpose is to sense out the apparent hollow groups amassing in Karakura

Town.

One of the many shinigami stepped out of the group to stand in front of them addressing them as the leader, despite the nervousness he was showing with his body shaking and his light colored hair that is normally tied back into a long, braided ponytail was out of sorts as he made his way. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention but started choking on some mucus, barely any that he tried to get out flew to his white gloved hands and his men became worried about their leader dying before he could even issue the orders.

The man in question, one Rikū Togakushi , was quickly helped by his greatest allies and oldest friends, Taketsuna Gori, a large man with dark, thick rimmed glasses and a helmet that covers the top of his head as well as Asuka Katakura who has shoulder length, black hair, formed into a bang on the right side of his face. They quickly let him reassert himself with a smile on Taketsuna face and Asuka face-palming as the men began to whisper amongst themselves.

"Uumm yes, yes, ok. Hello everybody I'm Rikū Togakushi and I'm your leader for the duration of this mission an-"As Riku talked many groaned. This did not deter him though as he simply went on talking."- these two gentlemen are my second-in -commands, Asuka Katakura and Taketsuna Gori ,. Now without further ado let's begin the mission briefing. Our overall mission to silence the hollows here, so i have set forth a number of objectives to completed before we move out for the kill. "he stopped to see if anyone had question and saw most agreeing with him so far, while others looked on as if expecting him to fail at some point.

"Okay then well first off we are splitting up into three sections, one for detailing this place, another for searching out the greatest hollow presence and the last to find a base of operations. Anything wrong with that? "Purposely looking at the ones looking down upon him and when looked away from his gaze was happy. "Now move out."

When all the assorted teams had left sorted out by his two commanders and began talking to them. "Ok guys you have the job of searching out the reason why hollows are here in the first place."

Asuka looked up and asked where he was going to. "To find the Kuchiki girl for Captain Ukitake. "He then quickly made his way in apparently predetermined location. The two of them looked at their leader then each other before leaving in opposite directions.

(Direction Of Name)

Takestuna was a pretty chilled out person who didn't like taking things serious unless of utmost importance or in a conversation of higher ranking official. So he took his time feeling out any abnormally high Reiatsu and was rather surprised when he saw a gathering of such people at location rather nearby. It wasn't that their Reiatsu, only slightly above average just enough to feel a hollows presence, but that they were all in one place, he counted three with one that had a very strange Reiatsu

He landed on top of the building closest their and saw that all of them were wearing the same uniform. 'Must be some institute or something' He decided to jot down their appearance and more accurately feel out their Reiatsu. A large dark-skinned teen, a girl with a...um...rather bountiful chest, another girl who was less so with spiky black hair and finally a girl who, wait what that's-.

He suddenly felt another presence, one with hollow power in it, as well as human.

'What the hell can produce that'? As he turned around a claymore of great size came for his head.

(Name's Direction)

Karakura Town itself was spiritually unique but as Asuka was running across the building looking for anything that could attract the hollows he was left disappointed that he couldn't finish his mission quickly .In the end he saw some souls being attacked by two hollows and decided to take his frustration on them. Sadly his anger had made him unaware to an approaching power that Shinigami haven't seen for years.

"Shinigami trash on our pride I will crush you. "Said the unknown figure.

Yeah chapter four is up, my final test is tomorrow, the dreaded Mathematics, so afterwards you can expect quicker updates.

Please, the reason I'm doing this is to improve my writing skills so please review and tell me what's good and bad and so on.

Also the characters that were named are not OCs but actual Shinigami in Bleach.


End file.
